Una dulce Navidad
by Yrim
Summary: Llega la Navidad y Misaki planea una sorpresa para Usagi. Quiere que todo salga perfecto así que intenta evitar al mayor para no desvelar nada y así poder decirle en un ambiente adecuado lo que el peli-gris siempre ansía escuchar de sus labios. (La subí también en Fanficlandia)


**Una dulce navidad**

Estaba parado frente a una floristería, pensativo. Tenía que prepararlo todo, y estaba algo indeciso son la decoración. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa, donde seguramente su escritor lo estaría esperando con una mirada reprobatoria. Y no se equivocó. En cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento, se encontró cara a cara con Usagi cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

— Misaki, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado? —le preguntó el mayor.

— Pu-pues… he ido a… ¡a comprar! —contestó Misaki sin mucho convencimiento desviando la mirada.

— Ah, ya veo… entonces… ¿dónde está la compra?

El castaño se quedó sin nada que decir. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena.

— Emm… esto… —balbuceaba— ¡Está bien! Hace rato me ha llamado sempai, y hemos ido a tomar un café.

Podía decirse que Misaki estaba muy, muy orgulloso por su fantástica justificación, hasta que miró a Usagi a la cara. Su mirada violácea, medio escondida por el flequillo, parecía… ¿decepcionada? Sin embargo el castaño decidió no darle importancia, y después de tragar saliva, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena. Pero algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, que Usagi debería de haberle dicho algo, o al menos haberle cogido y besado de forma posesiva como hacía siempre en sus momentos de celos. Se quedó pensativo por un momento; quizás debería haberle dicho la verdad. Al segundo siguiente movió la cabeza negativamente. No; era una sorpresa, no podía decírselo o de lo contrario todo se arruinaría.

Cenaron en completo silencio, algo que al castaño le incomodaba un poco, pero cada vez que intentaba dar pie a una conversación, Usagi le respondía con un simple monosílabo. ¿Podía ser que estuviera molesto? Pero de inmediato rechazó esa idea. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Si se suponía que sólo había ido a tomar un café… Cuando terminaron, Misaki se quedó recogiendo las cosas mientras que el escritor subía hasta la habitación, sin mediar palabra entre ellos.

El chico estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Qué le aguardaría en la cama cuando subiera? Porque aunque tuviera un cuarto propio, prácticamente todas las noches dormía con Usagi… Llegó a la puerta del cuarto, la entreabrió y echó un vistazo dentro. La estancia estaba a oscuras, y parecía que el mayor estaba en la cama. Se acercó a esta dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminara algo el dormitorio, y se asomó para ver a Usagi durmiendo tranquilamente. No sabía si realmente estaba dormido o no, porque ya le había hecho bastantes jugarretas de ese modo, así que decidió llamarlo.

— Usagi-san… ¡Usagi-san! —llamaba el chico sin obtener más respuesta que el sonido de la respiración de Akihiko.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Le depositó un beso en la frente para después susurrarle unas —Buenas noches—, y salir cerrando la puerta. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y ya en él se puso el pijama y puso el despertador.

— Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano —pensó en voz alta mientras se metía en la cama y se dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Misaki se levantó sobresaltado por el sonido del despertador. Lo cogió rápidamente y lo apagó. Se apresuró para ducharse, se vistió, cogió sus cosas y se marchó después de dejarle una nota a Usagi:

_Usagi-san,_

_he salido, llegaré por la noche._

_Sólo tienes que calentar la comida _

_que sobró ayer._

_Misaki_

Tenía que prepararlo todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle era esencial. Por una vez, quería ser él el que gastara dinero y tiempo en una cosa así. ¿Tan importante era esa fecha? Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día… desde el día en el que Usagi perdió definitivamente a Takahiro… desde el día en el que Misaki lloró por él… desde el día en el que ambos, en el fondo de su corazón, se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Además, era Navidad… Sí… definitivamente, ese día era importante. Por eso, llevaba varios días saliendo en busca de la idea perfecta, y creía haberla encontrado.

Había reservado una habitación en un hotel, en el centro de la ciudad, desde donde se tenían unas vistas increíbles, y la había decorado con rosas rojas. También había preparado el baño perfumado con pétalos, donde podían bañarse tranquilamente los dos juntos; y una cena con champagne. A lo mejor resultaba un tanto cursi y extravagante, pero eso era lo que iba más con Usagi-san, ¿verdad? Estaba muy nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien esa noche.

Había tardado todo el día, pero ya todo estaba listo, únicamente faltaba el protagonista para que la película se completase. Marcó el número de casa desde el teléfono del hotel, y esperó.

— ¿Diga? —se escuchó la voz de Usagi, algo molesta.

— Emm… Ahh… ¿Usagi-san? —dijo Misaki con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Misaki? ¿Desde dónde llamas? ¿Y dónde has estado todo el día? —preguntaba el escritor enfadado.

Misaki tomó aire.

— Usagi-san, encima de mi escritorio hay una dirección. Ve hasta allí, por favor.

— ¿Qué? Misaki…

— Por favor Usagi-san. Lo entenderás todo —soltó justo antes de colgar.

Respiró profundamente. Había dejado la dirección del hotel y la habitación en la que se alojaba. Contando con el descapotable rojo y sumándole el poco respeto por la velocidad que tenía el hombre, ahora sólo era cuestión de minutos que llegase allí.

* * *

En diez minutos exactamente, llamaron a la puerta. Usami Akihiko había llegado. Esperó, pero nadie le abría así que probó a mover el picaporte. Se extrañó al ver que este cedía, y entró a la estancia. Había un pequeño pasillo que le llevaba hasta el dormitorio, que parecía ser la única habitación iluminada, aunque levemente. Dio un paso hacia allí, cuando notó algo bajo sus pies.

— ¿Pétalos? —susurró extrañado mirando todo el pasillo cubierto de pétalos rojos.

Siguió hasta entrar en el cuarto, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. La estancia estaba adornada con pequeñas velas encendidas, y con rosas rojas, lo que le daba un toque muy romántico. Pero Usagi se sorprendió más cuando vio a Misaki sentado en la enorme cama, cubierta también de pétalos, con un fuerte sonrojo y acompañado un carrito con lo que parecía ser la cena.

Además, se fijó en que llevaba puesto su mejor traje de chaqueta, el que le había regalado él para cuando fueron a la conmemoración de su premio Kikukawa.

— Usagi-san —dijo al fin el chico al ver que el escritor no decía palabra alguna— esto es porque… ya han pasado… dos años desde que… bueno, tú sabes… —decía con la cabeza gacha y todavía ruborizado— y yo… el año pasado trabajé este día pensando egoístamente que no terminarías la novela que estabas escribiendo… por eso… quiero compensarte… Siento haber pasado estos últimos días fuera la mayor parte del tiempo… pero quería que todo esto saliera bien… —levantó la cabeza— así que…

Antes de que hubiera acabado la frase, Usagi se tiró encima de él, apresándolo contra la cama. Misaki soltó un grito de sorpresa que fue acallado por los labios del escritor. Pasados unos segundos, el chico le correspondió, iniciando así un vaivén de saliva.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire, pero Usagi no pretendía pararse. Empezó a besarlo en el cuello, dejando leves marcas en las zonas en las que succionaba la piel del castaño, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabrocharle la camisa.

— E-esp-era, U-Usagi-san —consiguió articular el chico en medio de gemidos de placer— L-la cen-a… S-se v-va a en-friar…

Para ese momento, Usagi ya se había deshecho de casi toda la ropa que los cubría a ambos, y se encontraba ocupado prestándole atención a los pezones del menor.

— La cena puede esperar… ahora mismo necesito llenarme de Misaki—dijo tranquilamente antes de morder con suavidad el pecho del chico, y oír otro de sus maravillosos gemidos…

* * *

— Usagi-san, ¿por qué te molestaste ayer?

Estaban los dos en la cama, con sólo una sábana tapando su desnudez, unas horas más tarde. Habían cenado, y ahora se encontraban medio tumbados, charlando normalmente.

— ¿Te parece poco que te fueras con Sumi en vez de estar conmigo en casa? —comentó molesto.

— Ahh, eso era… había salido a preparar todo… no fui con sempai…

Usagi sonrió para después alborotarle el pelo como siempre hacía. Algo que a Misaki le encantaba, aunque se esforzara por negarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto? —soltó de repente.

Misaki se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— ¿Cómo lo has pagado, Misaki? —cuestionó mirándolo inquisitivamente.

— No lo diré —dijo el menor tapándose la boca con una de las almohadas.

— De acuerdo, pues para pasar el tiempo, recordaré en voz alta algunas de mis novelas… —dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¡No! —soltó Misaki instantáneamente.

— "Entonces Usagi cogió el - de Misaki, e introduciéndoselo en…"

— ¡No! ¡No, basta! —exclamó Misaki tapándole la boca con la mano— Vale… lo diré… —accedió derrotado— Lo llevo pensando desde… hace unos meses, así que aparte de mi trabajo en la editorial, me he buscado otro los fines de semana para pagarlo.

Un silencio absoluto dominó la habitación.

— Misaki, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo pagar…

— ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —se sulfuró el castaño— Por una vez quería ser yo el que pudiera decir que lo pensó todo, el que se esforzó en esto, el que demostró sus sentimientos…

Usagi simplemente observaba al chico, que había empezado a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de retener sus lágrimas. Sonrió. Ya sabía la forma de hacerlo callar. Lo cogió por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, para acto seguido darle un apasionado beso, que Misaki no dudó en corresponder. Tras separarse, Usagi que seguía con la mano en la cara del castaño, le limpió el último rastro de lágrimas, y lo besó dulcemente en la frente.

— Misaki, entiende también tú… no quiero que te sobre esfuerces por mí… aunque estoy muy feliz, no es necesario… simplemente quédate a mi lado… con eso es suficiente…—concluyó el escritor con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría fácilmente. Misaki se acercó lentamente a Usagi y lo besó, cosa que a este último no le molestó en absoluto, pero le costó asimilarlo. Cuando se recuperó del momentáneo shock, observó a Misaki, que lo miraba decidido y con su inseparable sonrojo.

— Usagi-san… te amo… por eso es necesario.

El escritor miró a Misaki con los ojos muy abiertos, para después sonreír maliciosamente.

— Misaki… deja de provocarme de esa manera… —dijo antes de abalanzarse de nuevo hacia el chico.

**Fin**


End file.
